HG00 GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F
The High Grade Gundam 00 (HG00) GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F is a 1/144 scale kit released in 2010. Includes *Gundam Astraea Type-F **2 GN Beam Sabers **Antenna ***Type F ***Type F2 **Faces ***Gundam type ***Sensor mask **Forearm/Leg parts ***Hardpoints ***GN Condensers **Front skirt armor ***Astraea Type ***Exia Type *GN Beam Rifle *Proto GN Sword *GN Shield *GN Launcher *NGN Bazooka *GN Hand Missile *GN Hammer **Wire *2 GN Beam Pistols **Holsters *Left splayed hand Kit Features & Gimmicks *The kit can be built into four different configurations on the head: *#Sensor Mask + Type F v-fin *#Gundam type face + Type F v-fin *#Sensor Mask + Type F2 v-fin *#Gundam type face + Type F2 v-fin Articulation *Shoulder joints can swing back and forth. *Legs feature double-jointed knee parts for a wider range of articulation. *Elbow joints can be bent into 90 degrees. *Front skirt armors can pivot up and down for clearance. *The 3-way ball joint is featured on the pelvis joint. Weapons/Other Gimmicks *The kit can be built into four different configurations on the head: *Proto GN Sword can convert into Standby or Attack mode. *GN Beam Saber handles can be optionally removed from the rear waist as handheld weapons. *Gundam Astraea Type F can mount with the GN Launcher. (The clavicle antennae must be removed first) *GN Beam Rifle can mount onto the right hip via an adapter. *GN Hammer can be rearranged into attack mode. **GN Hammer can also mount onto the left hip via an adapter. *NGN Bazooka's foregrip can be swung out. *GN Hand Missile can be weld by either hand or mount onto the forearms. *The GN Beam Pistols + Holsters can mount onto Dynames' legs. **GN Beam Pistols can also be removed from the holsters as handheld weapons. *Gundam Astraea Type F can mount onto the Action Base. (removal on the cover piece is required) Tips & Tricks *For better results, some/most of the details are needed to applied/panel lined with Gundam Markers and/or Mr. Color paints. *Care must be taken while painting the ABS joints: Using enamel paint or excessive lacquer paint layer can damage the plastic. Customizing-based tips *The Avalanche parts (including the Dash Unit) from the HG Gundam Avalanche Exia Dash can be used to remodel the Astraea Type F into Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F'. (Extensive repaint on the Avalanche parts are required.) *The angled hands from Gundam Exia Dark Matter/Gundam Amazing Exia can be used for this kit. (Repaint required) B-Club related customizations *High Detail Manipulators 154, 156, 221 and 222 can be used for this kit. (Repaint to 154 and 156 is required.) Variants *Current reissues of the Gunpla will feature a blue-colored Bandai Spirits logo. Notes & Trivia *Given the inclusion of the GN Pistols, one GN Hand Missile, and an NGN Bazooka, the kit also serves as an expansion kit for Gundam Dynames, Gundam Kyrios, and the GN-X III molds. Gallery Packaging HG00-Gundam-Astraea-Type-F-box.jpg Stock Photos HG00-Gundam-Astraea-Type-F-1.jpg HG00-Gundam-Astraea-Type-F-2.jpg HG00-Gundam-Astraea-Type-F-3.jpg HG00-Gundam-Astraea-Type-F-4.jpg HG00-Gundam-Astraea-Type-F-5.jpg HG00-Gundam-Astraea-Type-F-6.jpg HG00-Gundam-Astraea-Type-F-7.jpg HG00-Gundam-Astraea-Type-F-8.jpg HG00-Gundam-Astraea-Type-F-9.jpg Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Category:Gunpla released in the 2010's Category:1/144 Scale kits Category:HG Category:PC-123 Category:HG00 Gundam Exia Runners Category:ABS Joints Category:Pre-Bandai Spirits Red Logo